underhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Rev. Peter Underhill
Ancestry Captain John Underhill and Elizabeth Feake David Underhill and Hannah Wright Peter Underhill and Penelope Alling Rev. Peter Underhill and Ethelinda Townsend B16. Rev. Peter Underhill was the great-grandson of Captain John Underhill, and an active church member in the Oyster Bay Baptist Church. He was born January 24, 1737 in Oyster Bay, the son of Peter Underhill and Penelope Alling. The Oyster Bay Baptist Church flourished during his time as a member and built a new building under Peter Underhill that lasted until the Revolutionary War. During the war their building was commandeered and used to quarter the British when they occupied Oyster Bay. Members of the church at this time were divided, with some joining General George Washington in the fighting and others siding with the British. By 1788 the congregation had dwindled to only nine members with Rev. Benjamin Coles as pastor. Peter Underhill returned to the church as co-pastor in harmony with Coles in 1789, and services were held in homes of members, who by 1795 numbered forty-eight.i Peter Underhill died June 24, 1806. B17. Ethelinda (Townsend) Underhill. Wife of Rev. Peter Underhill, and daughter of John Townsend (died 1786) and Sarah (Wright) Townsend (died 1780). Died April 18, 1803. Children of Rev. Peter Underhill and Ethelinda Townsend: a. Isaac Underhill (1767-1831) b. Elizabeth Underhill (1771-1820) c. Jacob Underhill (1776-1812) B22. Isaac Underhill was born in 1767 in Oyster Bay, the son of Rev. Peter and Ethelinda Underhill. He married Betsey Silleck. They had at least one son, Peter Silleck Underhill who moved to and lived in Brooklyn. Isaac Underhill died September 18, 1831, in Oyster Bay at the age of 54 years and 5 days. B21. Elizabeth (Silleck) Underhill, also called Betsey, was the daughter of Ebenezer and Sarah Slawson Silleck. Elizabeth died March 2, 1832 at age 41. Children of Isaac Underhill and Betsey Silleck: a. Peter Silleck Underhill (1807-1877) B24. Peter Silleck Underhill was born in 1807, the son of Isaac Underhill and Elizabeth Silleck. He lived in Brooklyn Ward I in 1850 and Brooklyn Ward 11 in 1870 according to the US Census. Peter married Catherine Matilda Mannell and they had several children together. Peter S. Underhill died May 10, 1877, at the age of 70 years, 1 month, and 5 days. B25. Catharine M. Mannell was born in 1804. She married Peter Silleck Underhill and had several children. Catherine Matilda Mannell died June 5, 1878, in Brooklyn. Children of Peter Silleck Underhill and Catherine Matilda Mannell: a. Frederick Augustus Underhill (1834-1836) b. Elizabeth S. Underhill (1835-1850) c. Catharine A. Underhill (born 1837) d. Theodosia Matilda Underhill (1843-1935) B23. Elizabeth S. Underhill was born in 1835. She was the daughter of Peter Sileck Underhill and Catherine Matilda Mannell. Elizabeth S. Underhill died in Brooklyn in 1850. Elizabeth Underhill was born in 1771, the daughter of Rev. Peter Underhill and Ethelinda Townsend. She died in 1820. A11. Jacob Underhill was born in 1776, the daughter of Rev. Peter Underhill and Ethelinda Townsend. He died in July 21, 1812 at the age of 35. A13. Sarah Silleck, was a daughter of Ebeneezer and Sarah Slawson Silleck. She married Jacob Underhill. Sarah Underhill died December 7, 1822 at age 46 years, 10 months and 21 days. Children of Jacob Underhill and Sarah Underhill: a. John T. Underhill C13. John T. Underhill, son of Jacob and Sarah Underhill, died August 18, 1838, at age 36 years, 9 months, and 2 days. C14. Catharine Evans was daughter of Crowell and Frances Marsh Evens. She married John T. Underhill. Catharine Underhill died September 8, 1843 in her 42nd year. Children of John T. Underhill and Catharine Underhill: a. Joseph E. Underhill (1827-1869) C15. Joseph E. Underhill was the son of John T. Underhill and Catharine Underhill. HE was born May 11, 1837. Joseph E. Underhill died May 28, 1869. His headstone that is obviously a replacement has the epitaph: “The strife is over.” ---- i Frances Irvin, Oyster Bay in History – A Sketch (Oyster Bay, ca. 1960) p.60-61.